


Don't hold on to me when there's nothing to hold

by Mikaeru



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikaeru/pseuds/Mikaeru





	Don't hold on to me when there's nothing to hold

Prompt 15: “Io vorrei conoscere di persona gli ideatori della pubblicità degli assorbenti femminili. Secondo me sono tutti uomini. E sostanzialmente pazzi.”


End file.
